beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Clayton
Ryan Clayton is a supporting character in Beyond: Two Souls. Character Information Ryan Clayton was born on April 24, 1977. At some point of his life, he married a Unnamed Woman, the couple never had children. However, Ryan and his wife did not quite agree, and eventually the couple divorced. Ryan is a CIA agent, first seen recruiting Jodie into the CIA in Separation, and overseeing her training in Welcome to the CIA. Ryan Clayton was the first to introduce Jodie into the CIA. He is initially very rude to Jodie, though he warms up later. He is frequently by-the-book and tries not to question orders or his actions beyond the surface level. More than once, he cites following orders to justify the morally gray actions he and Jodie perform on behalf of the CIA. He can become a romantic partner for Jodie, much to Aiden's frustration. He tells Jodie that he grew up in an abusive household; his stepfather would beat him and his mother. He tells Jodie that after finishing college, he joined the United States Army hoping to get more out of his life, but it was not what he expected. Sometime prior to his discharge from the Army, a CIA recruiter offered him a position within the Agency, and he leaped at the opportunity. He also intimates that he rarely goes back home to see his family, most likely out of anger towards them for his dysfunctional upbringing. He sends Jodie on a mission in Somalia to kill a man on behalf of the CIA. He tells Jodie the target is one of the worst warlords in the area. After Jodie completes the mission — inadvertently killing the father of a child she had used Aiden to heal and befriended — the "warlord" turns out to have been the democratically elected president and the nation's best hope for peace and stability. Incensed and disgusted, Jodie confronts Ryan. Ryan tells her they were following orders. Jodie and Aiden nearly crash the helicopter they're in before Jodie jumps out and goes on the run. The two are later reunited to take down a condenser creating a rift to the Infraworld in another country. This is the Dragon's Hideout where Jodie and Ryan are captured and tortured and Ryan can lose his eye. During and after this mission, Jodie can forgive him and renew their relationship. Ryan will follow Jodie and Cole into the Black Sun and give Jodie his belt so she can shut down the non-contained ADP condenser. He will sacrifice himself if Nathan tries to shoot Jodie, but will survive in all other cases. If Jodie chooses to live with Ryan, they will go to an island together. Gallery Eric Winter MC.jpg|Eric Winter in a performance capture session. UKMC seduces Jodie.jpg|Ryan with Jodie Jodie and UKMC.jpg|Ryan speaks with Jodie Jodie kisses UKMC.jpg|Ryan kisses Jodie Jodie and UKMC kiss.jpg|Kiss Eric Winter mgIyxtuCbnHm.jpg|Eric Winter, Ryan's voice actor Trivia *He has a house with a small garden. *He had a wife. As of the chapter The Dinner, they had been separated for two years. *Jodie can sleep with Ryan. This can only happen if she did not stay in the Red House Bar in the chapter Like Other Girls. For a successful tryst with Ryan, Jodie has to leave the bar before being invited to play Pool with the men at the bar; if she does not leave the bar and is assaulted, she will have flashbacks and the love scene will go no further. **He is, however, not the only person whom she can sleep with; Jodie can also sleep with Jay, should she choose to be with him while still alive. *If Ryan dies in the Black Sun chapter and the player chooses life, Ryan's tombstone says 24th April, 1977 - 14th November, 2014. *Ryan is 13 years older than Jodie. *He states that he was approached by the CIA after being discharged from the Army. This would suggest that he was either a special operations and/or intelligence officer while in the Army, as they are more often approached for jobs by intelligence agencies rather than veterans of conventional units. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males